Convert $3206_7$ to a base 10 integer.
$3206_7 = 3 \cdot 7^3 + 2 \cdot 7^2 + 0 \cdot 7^1 + 6 \cdot 7^0 = 1029 + 98 + 6 = \boxed{1133}$.